


Not Captain Jack Sparrow

by Tkeyla



Series: Tkeyla's Halloween Treats [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Kahuna_burger who left a "Trick or Treat" on my LiveJournal.</p>
<p>Steve/Danny fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Captain Jack Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KahunaBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahunaBurger/gifts).



“Come on, babe. We’re going to be late,” Danny yelled up the stairs. Seriously, how hard was this? They had agreed to chaperon the Halloween dance at Grace’s school, a dance that started in half an hour. Danny had been at Steve’s for fifteen minutes and the only sign that Steve was there and conscious was an occasional grunt from upstairs.  
  
“Give me a second,” Steve replied.  
  
“A second? I’ve been cooling my heels down here for three days. What is it you’re doing up there?”  
  
“You have not been here three days, Mr. Wise-Acre. I’ll be there in a minute,” Steve called down.  
  
Danny sighed and sat on the couch to wait. He carefully moved his plastic sword out of the way so it wouldn’t poke a hole in the upholstery. At the risk of being asked how long they’d been married by every parent also chaperoning, they had agreed to go as pirates. What could possibly be the hold up with Steve getting into his costume?   
  
Danny looked down at the black pants he’d stuffed into the black boots he’d found at the thrift store. He’d also found the perfect white shirt and picked up a black vest that he didn’t mind ruining with patches and pirate like paraphernalia. The red scarf tied around his waist had completed his outfit, except for the black eye patch he was wearing on top of his head. He didn’t think it was in his best interest, or the best interest of the residents of Honolulu, to wear the patch while he was driving over to pick up Steve. Little did he know that ‘pick up Steve’ would turn into waiting forever for Steve to be ready.  
  
Danny moved toward the stairs when he heard Steve finally coming down them. Danny stopped in his tracks, his mouth agape.   
  
“What?” Steve asked, looking down at his costume. Rather than a pirate, Steve was dressed as an admiral, looking far more like Captain Crunch then Captain Jack Sparrow. But thinking of him as Captain Crunch was ridiculous. He looked…incredible. The red waistcoat fit like it was painted on, the skintight black pants leaving only a little to the imagination, the black knee high boots that were…sinful. “What’s wrong?” Steve prompted, looking down at himself as Danny continued to stare openly.  
  
“Wrong? Nothing’s wrong except you’ve taken my brain prisoner,” Danny said, slipping his hand under Steve’s jacket to feel the smooth cotton over the hard muscles.  
  
“Oh yeah?” Steve asked, leaning down to kiss him.  
  
“Pirates, Steven. We said we’d be pirates,” Danny finally said when he’d revived enough brain cells to give a token protest.  
  
“That’s so…pedestrian,” Steve said with a shrug.   
  
“Pedestrian? Are you calling me common?” Danny asked, looking up at him with a distinct sparkle in his eyes.  
  
“Will it get me laid if I do?”  
  
“Babe, this costume will get you laid any time. Anywhere.”  
  
“Not at Grace’s party,” Steve laughed.  
  
“After,” Danny promised, pulling him toward the door.


End file.
